1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of orthodontic ligatures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ligature that incorporates an arm for connecting two or more ligatures with orthodontic rubber bands as needed for successful treatment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known in the prior art to attach brackets to a series of teeth, place an archwire through the brackets, and hold the archwire in place within the brackets with a ligature, often comprising a small rubber O-ring. A well-known O-ring of this type is made by 3M(trademark) Unitek under the trade name AlastiK(trademark).
As is known to those skilled in the art, it is often the case that intraoral force must be applied to move a tooth or teeth into a proper position. Thus, a previously recognized problem has been that of providing connection points on the brackets or archwire for attaching an elastic band therebetween. Needless to say, it is desirable to provide such a connection point easily, removably, and without patient discomfort.
What is needed therefore is a connection point that is readily attached to and removed from the bracket. Further, what is also needed is a connection point that is soft against the inner lip of the patient. Heretofore these requirements have not been fully met.
One unsatisfactory previously recognized approach involves crimping and/or welding a metal hook to the archwire. Another unsatisfactory approach involves tying a wire hook, known as a xe2x80x9cKobayashi hookxe2x80x9d, to the bracket. Yet another solution that has been tried is the attachment of a metal hook to the bracket, either prior to attaching the bracket to the tooth or by welding onto an existing bracket. Each of these solutions suffers from one or more problems.
Crimping a hook to an archwire is not terribly time consuming, but crimped hooks have a tendency to shift during treatment, becoming less and less effective and sometimes even becoming counterproductive. To prevent shifting around the archwire, the crimped hook can be welded into place, but this process is time consuming and uncomfortable for the patient.
The xe2x80x9cKobayashi hookxe2x80x9d is a ligature wire with a shaped hook end. In systems utilizing elastic ligatures, at least the locations where the hooks are desired will have to be wire tied instead. The use of a Kobayashi hook not only introduces a different type of tie into an elastic ligature system, which increases the labor involved, but it also introduces a wire hook that is unpleasant to the patient.
Attaching a metal hook to the bracket, either before or after placement on the tooth, is also problematic. This previously recognized approach can be time consuming to implement and bothersome to the patient. In addition, it has the disadvantage of being difficult to remove once proper positioning of the teeth at issue has been achieved, requiring another time consuming and bothersome procedure.
As a result of the tedious process required to apply these solutions, none of these previously recognized systems is cost-effective, and none adds to the patient""s comfort and satisfaction with the process of orthodontics. Orthodontics is a competitive business, and a preferred solution will be seen by the orthodontist as being a cost effective addition to a practice in which it is desirable to treat a maximum number of patients in a minimum amount of time. In addition, patient referral plays a large role in the practice of orthodontics. Satisfied patients are more likely to refer family members, friends, neighbors, and other associates when they have had positive orthodontic experience. Thus, a preferred solution will also minimize patient discomfort and decrease patient waiting time, both in the waiting room and in the dentist""s chair.
By way of summary, the present invention is directed to a preferably elastic ligature having an integral retaining arm and a method for using the same. An effect of the present invention is to facilitate an orthodontist""s ability to easily attach a rubber band between two or more teeth. A primary object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that is easy to attach and remove. Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that is comfortable to the wearer, thereby decreasing patient irritation.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, these objects are achieved by providing an apparatus comprising an elastic ligature with an integral, semi-rigid retaining arm. In one embodiment, the ligature is provided with projections for holding it in place during treatment. In another embodiment, the retaining arm is provided with a head for further retaining ability. In yet another embodiment, the retaining arm is angled for better retaining ability and/or added comfort.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, these objects are achieved by providing a method comprising attachment of a ligature having an integral retaining arm using the same tools required for attachment of a standard elastic ligature.
These, and other, aspects and objects of the present invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.